The Wall Around Your Heart (Revisited)
by Mikaela Nozomi
Summary: Elli Kisaragi is a freshman who attends the True Cross Academy. One day, she unknowingly receives a temptaint from a demon and is rescued by Yukio Okumra. She is introduced to the word of Exorcists and voluntarily joins the cram school and her journey begins there. In this revisited version, I have an actual planned plot for this. (I deleted the original). Rated M later on possibly
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone. So I decided to revisit this story after the original one. (I deleted it because it had no clear plot and little to massive spacing. Also the character development went out the window after chapter... five I think lol). That being said, the first three chapters will be the same from the original fanfiction, but edited to my liking.  
><strong>

**(Disclaimer: I do not own Blue Exorcist or its characters or the scenes from the anime that I will be using sometimes. All of these belong to Kazue Kato. Only my OC's and the plot belong to me.)**

* * *

><p>It was just another school day at the True Cross Academy. Elli Kisaragi sat in advanced Chemistry wondering why she decided a long time ago to take advanced classes. Sitting there at her desk and listening to the instructor assign a ridiculously time consuming homework assignment, she wanted to scream and bang her head on her desk over and over again. She hated school, but her father wanted her to go to the esteemed True Cross Academy and become a doctor. It wasn't like she could refuse, he was paying for her stay at the girl's dormitory and her tuition. Plus she would rather stay away from her father.<p>

So far her freshman year at the academy was difficult. She had no _real_ friends to talk to or hang out with. Her room mates were best friends and while they were nice, they didn't even acknowledge she was there. _Especially _that irritating snob, Izumo Kamiki. Elli had asked her for help in locating a classroom only to get blown off with a "Go ask someone else." Ever since then, her day would be ruined just by _seeing_ her... and that was every day. Izumo's friend Paku, on the other hand, was nothing like the snobbish bitch. It amazed Elli how Paku was even best friends with Izumo. But she could care less. As long as someone respects her, she'll respect them back. Simple enough.

Elli glanced at the boy next to her. Yukio Okumura. The freshman class representative that also was going to be a doctor. He was pleasing to her eyes, and a lot of the other girls that attended this academy. He was tall and well built-she had seen him shirtless when he changed his shirt in the nurse's office. Not only that, he studied hard and was _nice. _That was enough to win Elli's interest. Yukio fit into her category of boys that she would say "yes" to if they had asked her on a date. But he had no interest in girls which almost puts a downer on the interest. But she loved how he would get flustered when girls openly showed their affection to him. It was cute seeing him try to escape the situation.

"Ms. Kisaragi!" Elli jumped at her name being yelled. The instructor looked frustrated. "Are you done day dreaming?"

"I'm sorry, sensei!" Elli quickly straightened in her seat and bowed. She had bowed a bit too far and smacked her forehead on her desk. "Owie..." she muttered. The whole class bursted into laughter at her clumsy action.

"Are you alright?" She glanced at Yukio, expecting to see a smirk on his face. Genuine concern was painted on his expression instead. Elli quickly pushed her anger and irritation away and gave a small nod. "It's nothing. I was just being-"

"Ms. Kisaragi," the instructor said. "Since you already seem to know the answer to this problem on the chalk board, please enlighten us."

Elli gulped, she wasn't paying attention when he was showing everyone how to solve the problem. "Umm... CO2 + 2H2O?" She heard some of the other students in the room begin to snicker.

The man face palmed, "you are completely and utterly wrong..." The whole room erupted in laughter, even Yukio showed a hint of a smile. Elli sunk in her seat, red as a tomato. "Maybe next time, you'll pay attention to my lecture and I won't have to embarrass you in front of everyone else."

As the clock ticked on forever, the dismissal bell finally rang and school was over. Elli sighed in relief as she packed up her things in her bag and headed out the door. As she stood on the long escalator, she felt something stinging her on her left leg. When she inspected it, there was a bead of blood emerging from a scratch.

_Strange... I don't remember scraping my leg into anything. _

She brushed the thought away as she fished out a band-aid from her bag and pulled it out of the wrapper and applied it to the scratch. She always kept a small supply of band-aids in case she needed them.

She didn't have anywhere else to go so she went to the library to study. On the way there she stopped by the girl's restroom. She looked at herself in the mirror after she had finished washing her hands. She was always surprised how similar she looked to her mother when she was younger.

Elli was fifteen years old. She was about the average height which was 1.67 meters tall. But beyond that, all other uses for the word "average" were tossed right out the window. Elli had a heart-shaped face framed by intensely black hair that descended to the base of her neck. She had fair skin, ample breasts, high cheek bones that models would have sold their children for, and a set of heart stopping curves. The brown of her eyes were so dark that the irises looked black.

It wouldn't be an overstatement to say she was beautiful according to societal standards.

She exited the bathroom and headed down the hallway towards the library.

_What the?..._

She froze with fear and confusion. Directly at the end of the hall was the figure of a man. But this wasn't a man. He had large black wings that were of similar structure to a bat and a black tail that twirled around in the air behind him. He didn't have a shirt on exposing his pale skin complemented by long snow-white hair. The pupils of his eyes were red and the rest of his eyes were black.

She knew exactly what the _thing _was before her. She had a friend back in junior high who was a geek in demonology.

_An Incubus?!_

The Incubus licked his lips, _"my oh my... Don't you look delicious. We are going to have so much fun."_ He said with a sinister grin that sent chills down her spine.

One word came to word mind.

_Run!_

Her body immediately responded and she ran back the way she came. She was too scared to scream for help. Her heart pounded in her ears as adrenaline began to course in her veins. The chilling laughter of the Incubus became louder and louder as she ran.

_Oh my god! This isn't happening! This is all just a dream, right?! _

Then suddenly she was facing the ceiling. The Incubus had caught her and pinned her to the ground. He positioned his torso between her legs to keep her from closing the gap as he grabbed Elli's flailing hands.

"Help! Somebody- Mmf!" She was instantly silenced by a forced kiss. The Incubus bit her bottom lip causing Elli to open her mouth even more. He slid his tongue inside her mouth. She tried her best to push down the primal emotions that wanted to escape and take over her. When she felt the area around her groin heat up, she knew that she had to do something before it was too late. She used all her strength to try and break free from her captor in vain.

When the Incubus pulled away to breathe in air, Elli screeched for help as loud as she could. She was immediately in a daze from a punch to her temple. Her strength failed her as the realization of what was about to happen hit her. By then, her vision began to blur and darken as she faded from consciousness.

_"I'm going to enjoy fucking you." _The Incubus said as he licked his lips.

"I don't think so." Then suddenly the air was filled with screeches and the popping of gunfire.


	2. Chapter 2

"I don't think so" said Yukio Okumura. He fired two shots in each wing of the incubus rendering his mobility.

The incubus screeched in pain. The noise was painful to the ears. He immediately got up from Elli and dashed at Yukio. The speed of the incubus surprised him. He managed to fire two shots before being held by the throat against the wall. The hand holding his gun was also pinned to the wall. Yukio grunted in pain as the air passage to his lungs was shrinking.

"_I'm going to rip your fucking throat out!" _The incubus snarled. He tightened his grip on Yukio's throat. It was the worst feeling in the world when you have to cough really badly but you can't because something is blocking it. Yukio had to act quickly or he was going to die. He reached into his coat with his free hand and pulled out a holy water grenade. With enough speed, he brought the pin of the grenade to his mouth and pulled it off with his teeth and released the pin.

Yukio quickly punched the incubus in the throat with all his might with the hand holding the grenade. The incubus staggered backwards, releasing Yukio and holding his throat, coughing. Yukio hurled the grenade at the incubus and the air around them suddenly was filled with a gush of steam from evaporated holy water. The incubus held his throat as the steam suffocated him. His eyes watered as the steam overwhelmed his senses and made him lose focus.

_"Damn you... exorcist!" _he cried out raspily as he collapsed to his knees. Yukio positioned his gun point blank on the Incubus's _forehead_ and pulled the trigger. The incubus's head jolted backwards before his whole body disintegrated completely.

Yukio coughed raspily at the lingering pain around his throat. Had the incubus applied more pressure on his throat, Yukio's wind pipe would have collapsed. After regaining some composure he holstered his gun and approached the unconscious Elli. Without a second thought he picked her up bridal style.

Footsteps approached them rapidly as two girls emerged from the corner. Izumo and Paku. "Mr. Okumura! We heard the gunshots! What hap-" Paku stopped as she saw an unconscious girl in Yukio's arms. "Oh, it's her." Izumo said blankly.

"There's no time to talk. I'm taking her to the nurse's office." Yukio said. He took off down the hallway running. As he ran, he began to recall the events earlier. Sir Pheles had called him on his cell, telling him that an unknown Rank C demon was near his location and ordering Yukio to deal with it. Yukio never imagined it to be an incubus. His blood boiled at the thought of what would have happened to Ms. Kisaragi had he not been there. He viewed rape as an especially heinous act that could be committed by humans and demons alike. It was disgusting and a violation of a sacred thing.

He reached the nurse's office and placed Elli on one of the beds. The nurse wasn't present in the room so he took charge and pulled the first-aid kit from the cabinet. He inspected Elli for any injuries. The only issues he could see were slightly swollen lips and a bruise on her temple. The band-aid on her leg wasn't a problem either. He sighed in relief as he pulled out a surgeoun's knife. With a carefully placed cut underneath the bruise, the excess blood was drained from the bruise causing the swelling to slowly diaappear. He absorbed the blood from the bruise with a clean white cloth and applied some ointment to staunch the bleeding and taped a cloth patch on the cut.

After he was finished he cleaned the knife and packed the first-aid kit away in the cabinet. He sat on a chair he pulled up next to Elli's bed and waited for her to awaken. While he waited, he took a moment to actually _look _at the girl. He hadn't really paid much attention to her, mainly her exam scores. She was right behind him in all of the subjects in 2nd place for Class D.

He examined every feature on her, slightly turning red. She had a voluptuous figure and her chest probably rivaled Shiemi's.

He shook his head furiously.

_Get those thoughts out of your head, Yukio.  
><em>

Just then, a small white Scottish-terrier dog walked into the nurse's room. It had a pink bow tie with white poke-a-dots and a silver trinket attached to it. Yukio sighed and shook his head. "Good afternoon, Sir Pheles."

The dog disappeared in a puff of smoke and standing before Yukio was none other than Mephisto Pheles. "Good afternoon, Mr. Okumura. I trust that you dealt with the demon?" He asked with that creepy grin of his.

"Yes, but you didn't tell me that it was an incubus. Had you informed me, I might have been better prepared."

Mephisto took a seat on an empty chair, "now where's the fun in _that? _An exorcist must always be prepared for anything." He said with a wink and a wicked grin.

Yukio sighed. It irritated him how Sir Pheles would always do stuff like this to Rin and him. He grabbed and rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"And who's _this_ young lady?" Mephisto asked pointing to the girl on the bed.

"Oh, this is a fellow classmate of mine. Her name is Elli Kisaragi and I share four classes with her. She was attacked by that incubus."

"Oh my, she's not hurt is she?" Mephisto asked, feigning concern.

"Nothing too serious..." That same look of genuine concern appeared on Yukio's face again.

"Indeed. It's fortunate that she didn't become tainted by the demon."

Yukio arched an eyebrow. "You were there the whole time?"

"Why of course! You didn't think _I _would let a demon roam freely within the boundaries of the True Cross, did you?" Mephisto said enthusiastically.

"Of course not." Yukio said.

* * *

><p>Elli groaned and rolled over in the bed.<p>

"Ah, she's awakening!" Mephisto said.

She sat up on the bed with her eyes half opened. "What happened?..." she groaned. Then it all came back to her. The hallway, the incubus, the feeling of his tongue inside her mouth. She was suddenly wide awake and aware. She had enough self control to not inspect her privates in front of the men.

Yukio could see the worried expression she showed. "It's alright Ms. Kisaragi. You weren't harmed."

She turned to him, "Okumura?"

"Please, call me Yukio."

"Sorry.. what happened Yukio?"

"I'm sure you have many questions, Ms. Kisaragi." She turned to the weird looking man that looked almost like a clown mixed with a mediocre magician that you would see at birthday parties. "But it would be better if we discussed this in my office. _Eins. Zwei. Drei!" _In a puff of smoke, the three were transported to a spacious office overlooking the academy grounds.

"Please, have a seat." Mephisto said to Yukio and Elli as he sat down in his chair. "Now, what do _you _wish to know. I'm sure you have many questions." He said, leaning back into his chair.

"Umm..." she wasn't sure what to ask, everything happened so quickly. "Who are you?"

"Ah! Where are my manners? Forgive me, I am Sir Mephisto Pheles. The Principal of the True Cross Academy." He said.

"I know that. I probably phrased it wrong, _what _are you? No normal person can just magically transport us here."

"Oh. So you've caught on. Smart lady. Well, since you've asked," he stood up and snapped his fingers. Everything froze around them, Yukio wasn't moving or breathing at all. Even the bird that was flying by the large window was frozen in the air. "I'm also known as Samael, the second demon king of the Eight Demon Kings of Gehenna. The King of Time." He said with a chilling grin, bowing.

Elli froze.

_A demon?! _

"Do not be alarmed, young lady. I am not like that demon you encountered earlier." He snapped his fingers again and time resumed.

Mephisto sat down again, "now, are there any other questions you wish to ask?"

Elli thought about this, recalling the conflict with the Incubus. "...Was I-"

"No."

It was Yukio that said that. "You weren't."

Elli wasn't expecting a swift answer. She felt like a large weight was just lifted from her shoulders. She asked another question, "I thought Incubus and Succubi were myths. Are they really real?"

"Certainly, as real as any other demon that roams Gehenna." Mephisto said. "And only certain people are able to see demons. There's this thing called a temptaint. A temptaint is when a demon inflicts a small scratch or wound that draws blood. When that happens, the victim is able to see demons."

She suddenly remembered the scratch on her leg.

"And Mr. Okumura, here," he pointed to Yukio, "is what you call an exorcist. Their job is to exorcise the demons that either roam Gehenna freely or possess a human being."

She looked at Yukio, who was smiling. "You mean like those exorcists in those horror movies? The ones that recite a scripture to free someone from demon possession?"

"Some exorcists are like that." Mephisto explained. "Those exorcists hold the title of Aria. Arias recite scriptures, or rather _death verses_, word-for-word that can exorcise demons. Arias can also chant verses that offer protection."

"Then what are you?" She asked Yukio.

"I'm a dragoon and a doctor. Dragoons use modern weaponry, such as guns to combat demons. And doctor is pretty much self-explanatory."

Elli suddenly had more respect for the boy sitting next to her.

"Are there any other questions you have for us?" Mephisto asked.

She took a moment before answering, "can I become an exorcist?"

This intrigued both Yukio and Mephisto. "Oh! Why of course you can! But, if I may ask, what is the reason for such a request?"

"I don't want to be in a situation, like what happened earlier, ever again. Nor do I want anyone else to be in a situation like that. I don't like feeling helpless and weak..." She looked down at her hands on her legs.

"Well, that certainly is a good reason..." Mephisto held his chin as he thought about the request. "Very well, I'll submit in the forms for you to attend the Exorcist Cram School." Mephisto said with a grin.

Elli looked up at Mephisto. She smiled for the first time in a while. "Thank you, Mr. Pheles." She said, followed by an elegant bow.

Mephisto grinned and nodded, "Mr. Okumura, why don't you show Ms. Kisaragi the way to the cram school. If I'm not mistaken, it's about to start soon."

"Of course." Yukio said, standing up. Elli followed him to the door.

"Oh! I almost forgot, here." Mephisto got up from his seat and walked up to Elli. He gave her a key. "This key will instantly open any door into the cram school. Go on, try it."

Elli glanced at the bronze key before inserting it into the keyhole of the door. With a turn, there was a loud noise that followed. She removed the key and opened the door. It lead into an enormous hallway.

"Have fun, you two. And study hard!" Mephisto said with his eccentric tone before closing the door behind them.

They walked for some time in silence down the hall. Elli didn't know exactly what to say.

"Here we are." Yukio said standing in front of a door. It had the design of an enormous door. Yukio grabbed the door handle and pushed it open. "Good afternoon class!" Yukio said as he walked in. Elli waited outside as was the tradition in Japanese schools.

She heard him settle down the other students in there.

_Wow, I had no idea he was an instructor here. _

"A new student will be joining us today. I want you all to treat her like you've been treating each other." He turned to the doorway at Elli, nodding.

She walked in to the room and stood and looked around at the class. It wasn't a very big class. There was only nine other students in there. One of them she instantly recognized... Izumo Kamiki.

"Hi everyone, my name is Elli Kisaragi. It's a pleasure to be joining you all." She said as she bowed.

"Welcome, Ms. Kisaragi. You may take any seat you wish." Yukio said.

Since she didn't know anyone besides her room mates, and she was not going to sit near them, she chose to sit next to the blonde girl that wore a yukata. The girl smiled at her, "H-hi. My name is Shiemi M-moriyama, it's n-nice to meet you." It was apparent that Shiemi was very nervous.

Elli smiled back, "It's nice to meet you too."

The boy next to her leaned on his desk to get a view of Elli. "Hey, name's Rin Okumura." He had a cheesy grin.

"Okumura? Are you related to Yukio?" Elli asked.

"Yep! We're twin brothers, but I'm the better looking one." He snickered.

"Alright, class is in session." Yukio said. He began his lecture on medicinal herbs.

Time ticked by as the lecture went on. Elli took avid notes, making sure to ask for a repeat of the herb she missed every time.

Once Yukio concluded his lesson and dismissed the class, Elli began to pack her notes away.

"Tomorrow, you'll be having a physical training session with Mr. Tsubaki. Good luck." Yukio said.

* * *

><p>That evening, Elli walked back to her dorm alone. Izumo and Paku had taken off after Yukio announced the lesson plan for tomorrow. She thought about the day's events.<p>

She smiled at the thought of Yukio, her savior. Not only was he the smartest person in Class D, but he was a bad-ass with hand guns.

"Hey."

She turned around to see it was Yukio. "Hey~" she said.

"My lecture didn't bore you did it Ms. Kisaragi?"

"Please, call me Elli. Actually, it didn't, surprisingly." She said.

"What's that suppose to mean?" He said.

"Well it wasn't boring... because you taught it." She smiled.

"Oh? And how am I different from other teachers?" He asked with a small smile.

"I don't know.. maybe it's because you're cute." She teased.

He chuckled nervously. She loved seeing him get flustered like this. Only now, she was the one causing it making it more entertaining and cute.

"Haha... well I get that a lot." He said sheepishly.

Elli looked at the time on her phone. There was still an hour before it was 18:00. "Do you want to go get something to eat?" she asked.

"Oh.. um.. I would love to, but.. I have a test tomorrow! And I need to study for it! So um.. I'll see you tomorrow!" Yukio took off after that.

Elli pouted at the rejection.

_Dang it._

She returned to her dorm room after concluding she had nothing else to do. She laid on her bed that evening reading a book.

"Hey."

She looked up from her book, Izumo was looking at her. "Why did _you_ decide to become an exorcist?"

Elli didn't want to start an argument so she just answered honestly. "Earlier this afternoon, I was attacked by a demon. Yukio saved me and I told Mr. Pheles that I wanted to become an exorcist to protect people from demons like he did."

Izumo scoffed, "you're so naive. That's such a dumb reason."

Elli was close to losing her temper, "So.. why did you become an exorcist then?"

"That's none of your business." She replied coldly.

"I told you my reason. It's only fair that you share yours." Elli said.

"Well that's your fault. You could've said it was personal and I wouldn't have asked."

"... whatever." Elli went back to reading her book. "_Bitch..." _she muttered quietly to herself.


	3. Chapter 3

Elli watched as Rin and Suguro ran around in circles inside a large room. The goal of the exercise was to learn and watch for the intent of the Leaper demons that chased them. But Rin and Suguro just ran around trying to beat each other in their race. The race ended when Suguro drop-kicked Rin. Although it was a suicidal move that he did, she couldn't help but giggle quietly to herself.

"This isn't a race! You have to learn and anticipate the intent of the Leapers!" Mr. Tsubaki yelled as he cranked a lever. The Leaper was yanked back to the center when it tried to devour Rin and Suguro.

"I wouldn't lose to you even if I died." Suguro said to Rin.

"Oh yeah?! Want to die now?!" The two broke out into a fight and Mr. Tsubaki and the other Kyoto boys intervened.

"Hey! You're both in class!" Mr. Tsubaki said as he pulled Rin away from Suguro.

"Sorry about that," Shima said to Rin as he and Konekomaru pulled Suguro away from Rin.

"Idiots..." At this point, it made Elli angry just hearing Izumo speak after what happened last night.

Mr. Tsubaki pulled Suguro away for a chat, while Rin was talking with Konekomaru and Shima. Elli couldn't hear their conversations.

"Whatever..." Suguro said before getting out of the hole. Rin followed him, grumpily. It was obvious that they did not get along very well. Suguro was just angry at Rin for not trying hard enough in class.

Up next was Izumo and Shiemi. Elli felt bad for the girl, she wore a different yukata this time and looked like she was struggling to run. Elli wondered if she had clothes for the ideal conditions. When Shiemi fell, Elli cringed as the Leaper almost got her.

"Just how many times do you plan on falling?!" Mr. Tsubaki said.

"I'm sorry!..." Shiemi said.

"Why aren't you wearing the proper attire for physical activites?"

"These are the only clothes I have that are fit for sports..."

"What time period do you belong to?" He face palmed. "Whatever. Next, Shima and Yamada!"

Shima and Yamada slid down the sloped wall as Shiemi and Izumo approached the ladder.

"Can I climb first?" Izumo asked.

"S-sure." Shiemi said.

When they got to the top Paku complimented her friend, "nice job."

"It wasn't that hard." Izumo said proudly.

Elli mentally cringed again at hearing Izumo's voice. She couldn't stand her.

Suddenly a cell phone was ringing.

"What the? Who's is that?" Suguro asked. He was shocked when he saw that it was Mr. Tsubaki's. After his conversation with his wife, he told the students to stay put and wait for him to return. And to stay clear of the Leapers, then took off saying, "I'm coming, my kitty!"

Elli tried to hold back her laugh. She had never seen an instructor just take off like that before. And for what, a booty call?

"And they call him a _teacher?" _Suguro scoffed. "I thought True Cross Academy would be a sacred place of studying for determined people!" He glared at Rin. "And the students are no better either."

Rin scowled, "What do you want? You're getting on my nerves! What do you know about my determination?!"

Suguro turned to Rin, "It's clear from how you act in class!"

"Hey, break it up you two." Elli said. "There's no point in fighting like this."

"Here we go again..." Shima sighed.

"Since you think you have the determination, go and prove it." Suguro said.

"Prove it? How?" Rin asked.

Suguro pointed at the Leaper, "If you can touch that Leaper demon without it attacking you, you win."

"Are you crazy?!" Elli said. "You're going to get killed!"

Suguro ignored her, "The leapers look into your mind, reading everything. Fear, anger, grief, suspicion... Point is if you waver while looking it in the eye, it'll be your last mistake. If you can get back without getting hurt, I'll acknowledge your determination."

"Hey, Bon..." Shima said.

"I'll do it too! And win!" Suguro said. "So. Are you in?"

Elli gave up trying to talk him out of it and leaned against the wall with her arms crossed.

_Go ahead and get killed however you like..._

After some time arguing, Suguro slid down the slope and marched up to the Leaper.

"Bon!"

"Stop!" Elli yelled.

"Is he serious?!" Paku exclaimed.

"He'll turn back anyways, so stupid." Izumo said.

After stopping in front of the Leaper, Suguro declared that he would defeat Satan.

Izumo laughed, "Defeat Satan? Who are you kidding? Good luck with that."

Elli couldn't stand her anymore, "Why don't you say your reason for being an exorcist then?!"

"I already-"

"Go on! Say it! Maybe we'll all laugh at it too!" She marched up to Izumo and towered over her, glaring at her menacingly. "If you won't even say your reason, you have no right. No right! To spit on other people's goals.." Izumo was shocked at what was being said to her.

Suddenly the Leaper roared at Suguro.

"Bon!" Shima yelled.

Elli watched in horror. In a flash, Rin was there in front of him, taking the hit. Then the Leaper suddenly let go of him after Rin said something to it that nobody could hear.

* * *

><p>After the incident, Elli changed to her school clothes in the locker room and left for the dormitory. On her way back, she decided to go and grab something to eat.<p>

_Dinner at that newly opened restaurant would be great! I heard they had Italian food!_

"Hey, you." She mentally cringed. That was Izumo's voice she heard.

She turned around to face the snobbish bitch. "What?"

"Don't ever talk to me like that again."

Elli marched up to her again, Paku intervened by getting in between the girls. "Seems to me like someone _should_ be talking to you like that! Your parents didn't discipline you enough, you bitch?! Did they tell you that it was okay to spit on other people's dreams and goals?! To mock and put people down for fun?!"

That struck a nerve in Izumo. Her eyes were wide open at the mentioning of her parents. Izumo pushed Paku out of the way and got up in Elli's face as she yelled at her. "You know nothing about me! Don't ever mention about them ever again!"

"Enough!"

They turned to see Yukio standing under a lit lamp post. "Elli, I would like to have a word with you. Ms. Kamiki and Ms. Paku, I think it's time you went back to the dormitory." He had on his instructor voice.

Quietly, the two girls left Elli alone with Yukio. He stared at her, "what's going on?" he asked.

"...I just thought that someone needed to teach her a lesson." Elli said, looking down at her feet.

Yukio sighed, "Elli. You're going to meet people like her all the time. The best thing to do is ignore them or find a way to get along with them."

"I know.. but you're not room mates with Izumo. Just looking at her.. makes me mad!" She said, huffing out an irritated breat.

Yukio didn't know what to say to that. Instead he decided to change the subject. "How about we go get something to eat then? Isn't that what you wanted to do yesterday?"

Elli was caught off guard by the sudden subject change. She looked at him, and saw him smile.

_Did he just ask me to dinner?_

She blushed at the realization. "Um.. yeah, that would be great." She smiled. Even though she knew that he had no romantic intentions, she wanted to enjoy the evening with Yukio.

* * *

><p>"Tell me about Rin." She said to him. They were at the newly opened outdoor restaurant outside the campus, enjoying their meals.<p>

"What would you like to know about him?" He asked.

"Um... what's he like?"

Yukio began to smile, "oh, where do I even start?" He chuckled. "Let's see, he's a knuckle-head that does an excellent job of being lazy. He's always oblivious to obvious things. And he's immature."

Elli laughed, "and he's the older twin?"

"Yeah, people think I'm the older twin because of how he acts." They laughed for a moment before they returned to eating their meals.

When they finished, Yukio asked for the paycheck from the waiter and paid with a 10% tip. On the way back to the campus they chatted some more about Rin. Yukio also mentioned about his good qualities.

"One of Rin's admirable traits is that he's loyal to his friends. And even though he doesn't look like the type, he always wants to help others. Like he'll take a bullet for his friends, even Ryuji Suguro." He said.

"No way." Elli said.

"Way. He's just like that." He said. "And he has this weird way of connecting with people."

"How so?" Elli asked.

"I don't know.. it's kind of hard to explain. You have to see him in action yourself." Yukio smiled as he thought about how ridiculous his brother was.

"Hey." Elli said.

"What is it?"

"Have you ever been in a relationship? Like with another girl?" she asked.

He stiffened at the question. He knew exactly where this was going and did not like the situation he was in. "Why do you ask?" he says nervously.

"I'm just curious. You're smart.. you're cute.. you're tall and well built and lean.. and you're nice. You could have any girl you want." She said this with a genuine smile.

"Oh.. I had no idea that was how others thought of me." Yukio said, avoiding the question.

Elli blushed, even in the dark he could see a hint of pink on her face. "Actually..." she stopped. Yukio stopped as well.

_Urgh! Just say it!_

"Do you..."

Yukio gulped, he knew what was coming and wanted to run.

"...want to do this again? Like go out again for dinner some other time?" She smiled. It was not what she wanted to say.

Yukio relaxed a bit, "I would love too," he smiled. He was afraid that she was going to confess to him. He subtly wiped away the beads of sweat that were forming on his forehead.

That night, Elli couldn't sleep. Not because she was upset that she didn't say what she wanted to say, but because she was ecstatic that Yukio wanted to go on another dinner "date" with her. "_I would love too"_ kept replaying in her mind and it made her happy. Not even Izumo could ruin her joyful mood now.

* * *

><p>"Hey." Rin said to Yukio.<p>

"What?" Yukio replied. He was busy studying for an upcoming test later in the week.

"So what's the deal with you and Elli?" He asked.

Yukio stiffened at hearing her name. "It's nothing.. we're just friends."

Rin snickered, "you're in love with her aren't you?" he teased.

"Shut up!" Rin jumped in his bed at the sudden outrage from Yukio. Yukio looked extremely pissed.

"Whoa, what's wrong little brother?" Rin changed to a serious tone.

Yukio sighed, "it's nothing. I'm sorry I yelled at you."

Rin got up from his bed and pulled up the empty chair at his desk and sat next to Yukio. "You're still thinking about what happened to _her, _aren't you?"

Yukio froze at the unsubtle hint. "Rin..."

"You are... Look, dude, you have to move on. You can't go back and change the past. It's just like with father Fujimoto. There was nothing you or I could have done to change it." Rin said, placing a hand on Yukio's shoulder.

"..." Yukio was silent. "Just leave me alone... I have work to do."

Rin just nodded and went back to his bed, he knew better than to talk about the past with Yukio. Especially _her._

* * *

><p>Mephisto chuckled as he was watching Elli and Yukio during their dinner date.<p>

"Ah, young love is such a thrill to spectate." He grinned.

"I sincerely hope that isn't the reason why you asked me to come." A man with a deep voice said.

"Of course not." Mephisto said, turning to the man with an eye patch. "I would like you, Mr. Neuhaus, to keep an eye on Rin Okumura."

"What about his brother?" he asked.

"You don't have to trouble yourself with Yukio. Just Rin Okumura."

"Understood."


	4. Chapter 4

**Now this is where the story takes a different turn. I don't quite remember what happened in the original fanfiction but I could care less lol  
><strong>

**Hope you all like the change~**

* * *

><p><em>"Elli, how are you? Are you doing well in school?" <em>Her father had called her, which was new. He never checked up on her unless he had a motive.

"I'm doing fine, dad. I'm actually going to my next class. What do you want?"

_"Why the attitude, my daughter?-"_

"Oh, so now I'm your daughter again? Sorry, but you're ten years late." She grumbled angrily as she ended the call. There was only one person in the whole world that she hated more than anyone, and that was her father.

"Hey."

She jumped and looked up to see Yukio and smiled. "Hey, Yukio."

"Is everything okay?" He asked.

"What do you mean?"

"You just looked kind of tense."

_Was I that obvious?_

"It's nothing, just didn't get much sleep." She smiled innocently.

"Oh, was that my fault? Did we talk for too long during dinner last night?"

"No! Not at all!" She laughed nervously. "It was just one of those nights where I have a hard time falling asleep."

"Oh. I hate those nights too." He chuckled as he looked at his watch. "Our next class is starting in a minute, shall we go together?" He asked, smiling.

"Sure!" She happily walked with him to their next class. But her happiness disappeared as soon as Advanced Calculus started. This was one of the classes she dreaded the most and regretted signing up for. It was completely pointless for her to to take the class.

_Since when am I EVER going to use this complicated stuff in my daily life?!_

She fought the urge to bang her head on her desk as time ticked by, occasionally glancing back at Yukio who sat in the last seat of the middle row. He was so focused as he copied the notes from the chalkboard. Once in a while, he would ask for an explanation to what the teacher was lecturing on.

Finally the class ended and the whole school was dismissed for lunch. Elli quickly packed up her things and ran out the classroom to catch up with Yukio. "Hey, how come you didn't wait for me?" She asked, matching his pace when she caught up to him.

"Sorry, I didn't realize you wanted me to." He frowned.

"I'll let you know next time then. So, do you want to eat lunch with me?"

She saw that oh-so-familiar expression on his face whenever he gets flustered. "Uh... I promised my brother I would eat lunch with him! So um, I'll catch up with you later!" Then he took off faster than anyone she has seen before.

She giggled and shook her head. "He's so cute."

After finishing her lunch, she decided to head to the library and do some research on Exorcists. She pulled books from the shelves left and right that looked like they would have the information that she was seeking. All she found was boring verses and recitals that an Exorcist would say in the possession horror movies. A book did catch her attention though: History of the Exorcists. It turns out that the Exorcists were a branch from the original Templars when they were still around, and they were the only thing kept from that time period as all the Templars were hunted and forced into hiding.

"Hey."

She looked up from her book and her mood became sour.

"Oh, it's _you._" Izumo said blankly.

"What do you want?" Elli said, returning to her reading and note taking.

"One of the books in your pile, I need it." She said it like a demand.

"Then just take it. I didn't think you cared about other people."

Izumo scoffed and took the book from the pile, purposefully causing the pile of books to collapse in front of Elli.

She scowled at Izumo briefly before neatly arranging the pile to the side and returned to her reading.

"Oh, by the way." Izumo stopped and turned back to Elli. "Someone in Fountain Square is looking for you."

"Who?" She looked up from her book, but Izumo was already too far away to hear Elli. She got up from her chair and walked to the large windows on the west side of the library. She peered out the window, shading her eyes from the sun's rays with her hand.

_Oh you have gotta be kidding me..._

Next to the large fountain in the square were three men. The man in the middle: her father. The other two were probably capable bodyguards he had come with him. Her father was stopping each student that walked by him and showing them a small white thing that had to be a photo of her.

_What the heck does he want with me? Why did he come all the way here just to get me?_

All these questions flooded into her mind as she stood there watching him.

"Hello."

"Eek!" She yelped as someone suddenly spoke into her ear. She whipped around and saw Mephisto behind her. "D-Don't sneak up on me like that!" She yelled, blushing. She glared at the people in the library who shushed her.

"Apologies, Ms. Kisaragi." He grinned, obviously feigning sincerity. "But it has come to my attention that some men are here looking for you, are they not? Will you not heed their call?"

She scoffed. "I don't know who that is." She lied. "And quite frankly, it's creepy that they're looking for me. Can't you just ask them to leave?"

"I've already attempted that solution, but that man in the middle is quite adamant on inquiring where your current location is. I did, however, ask what his relation was to you before coming here." He grinned. "You say you don't know that man, but you have lied. That's a no no, Ms. Kisaragi. Remember that in the future."

"I-..." She sighed. "Alright... So you know that he's my father then?"

"Certainly. So as an obedient daughter, shouldn't you at least go and see what he wants from you?"

"You don't know him like I do. I'd rather jump in a volcano then be within a mile of him."

"As entertaining as that would be to watch, it is your choice and I cannot change your mind." He bowed. "Farewell, Ms. Kisaragi. Eins. Zwei. Drei." Mephisto disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Elli coughed and fanned the smoke away with her hand.

_Great, what do I do? I can't leave the library without passing through Fountain Square. Ugh! What do I do?!_


End file.
